


Variations on a Theme

by goodoldfashioned



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Lightning Fast verse, M/M, Pining, Sexual Roleplay, Star Trek References, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/pseuds/goodoldfashioned
Summary: When business at the VCR repair shop is slow, Mike finds ways to keep Jay entertained.





	Variations on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to get some things done today, then I woke up hungover and wrote this instead. No regrets!
> 
> This is about the Half in the Baaaaaaaag characters and their world only. Thanks to the commenter who inspired the idea, Aninnymouse!! This was going to be wall to wall sex and then it became more about them bantering around their feelings while having the sex. And there’s still lots of sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> **

Mike has always considered himself a creative person. Jay is the same way, which is one reason why they’re best friends and longtime fuck buddies in addition to being co-workers. Mike finds most people boring at best, but Jay is interesting, even fascinating, though for whatever reason he seems to get off on pretending to be normal, or at least not as fucking weird as Mike knows he actually is.

It’s Mike who has to push Jay toward his natural weirdness, most of the time. Mike doesn’t mind this, however. It’s part of the fun.

Summertime is slow in the VCR repair shop business, which isn’t exactly booming in the best of times. During summer in Milwaukee, people want to use their few, precious months of weather that’s not nonstop driving snowstorms to actually get out and do things on Lake Michigan and what have you. Accordingly, there are fewer customers and even more time for Mike and Jay to fuck around doing whatever they want during their shifts. Including each other.

Jay has been giving Mike coy little looks since their lunch break, clearly having something in mind. It kind of irks Mike that Jay never initiates anything, but they’ve been fucking around together for like ten years now, so he’s accepted that he’ll always have to be the one who asks, and today he has an idea that he’s excited to ask about, pretty sure Jay will be into it even if he pretends to find it dumb.

“You’re making that face at me again,” Mike says, though he knows he shouldn’t tease Jay too much if he wants him to be amenable to this new idea.

“What face?” Jay asks. 

“Like you want me to put you over the counter and pull your pants down.”

Jay snorts and rolls his eyes. Then he grins at Mike like: yeah, so? They’re seated at the counter in their usual spots, Jay with his arms crossed over his lap and a blush rising across his cheeks. Jay is so annoyingly hot now that even the way he crosses his arms makes Mike want him. Though he would never admit it, Mike is kind of surprised that Jay still comes crawling to him for sex since his glorious transformation into his current form. He doesn’t seem to go out and get laid by other dudes, so far as Mike can tell. Jay has trust issues. Mike is probably the last person he should trust, so naturally the little weirdo picked Mike as the only person he gets on his knees for. Another fascinating aspect of Jay, in Mike’s view.

“I have an idea for that, actually,” Mike says, getting out of his chair so he can gather supplies.

“For-- That?” Jay looks wary, but interested. So far he’s liked everything Mike has introduced him to, even the stuff that he thought would be gross when Mike first suggested it. 

Mike returns to the front room with an old hat that smells like it once belonged to Plinkett and a piece of paper that he tears into ten strips. He gives five strips of paper to Jay, then slides five over for himself. 

“What the hell is this?” Jay asks when Mike hands him a pen.

“Write down five role play scenarios,” Mike says. “For sex. And I’ll write five, too. Then we’ll draw one out of this hat and do whatever’s written on it.”

“Oh my god.” Jay snickers and wrinkles his nose. “You dork.”

“Shut up! I’m keeping our sex life fresh, Jay. Just go with it.”

As Mike predicted, Jay gets all red-faced at the implication that they have a sex life together. He also turns to the papers and does as Mike asked, sneaking looks at Mike as he folds up each paper, as if he’s afraid Mike will cheat and look at what he’s writing. 

“Okay,” Mike says when all ten papers are folded up inside the hat. Mike gives it a toss and peeks in at the papers. He folded down the corner on one of his, because they are definitely doing that one, but maybe not right away. He selects a random one first and unfolds it while Jay watches, still red-faced. “Ah-ha,” Mike says, beaming, because it’s one of his. “Prison cellmates,” he says, showing it to Jay.

“Ew,” Jay says, but he’s laughing. “What the fuck?”

“It’ll be hot, you little shit! You’ll see. Okay, so. I’ll go into the back room, right? And then you come in, uh. Carrying this.” Mike grabs his hoodie from the back of his chair and folds it up. “Like that’s your little prison pillow. And you’re my new cellmate.”

“Wow. You've given this some thought.”

“Shut up! So what if I have? Are you gonna do this right or be a dick about it?”

“Uhh, I’ll just try to follow your lead, I guess.” Jay takes the folded hoodie from Mike and hugs it to his chest.

Mike nods once, already getting hard for this. Anytime Jay sweetly does what he asks is cause for a boner. 

He goes into the back room and paces around for a moment, excited. Should they turn the OPEN sign on the front door around? Nah. Nobody’s coming in, and if they do, they can just wait out there for a minute while Mike finishes plowing Jay creatively.

Mike sits on the couch when Jay comes into the doorway holding the hoodie and looking uncertain. In Mike’s mind, the couch is his prison cot and Jay is wearing prison scrubs, same as him. He narrows his eyes at Jay, wishing he had a cigarette so he could really get into character. 

“What are you in for?” Mike asks.  

“Uhh.” Jay stifles a laugh and gets even redder. “Tax fraud?”

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

“I am sure!” Jay walks into the room and shrugs. “How, um. How about you?”

“Felony bank robbery and aggravated assault.”

“Whoa, you tried to rob a bank? What made you think that would work?”

Mike stands up abruptly and crosses the room to crowd into Jay’s space as if he’s about to hit him, like some hardened criminal with loads of tattoos would in response to that smart ass remark. Jay flinches a little, eyes wide. 

“I’m guessing your little twink ass has never been in prison before,” Mike says, glaring down into Jay’s face and making a point of demonstrating their height difference. 

Jay glares back, probably because he doesn’t like being called a twink. Which is ridiculous, since he’s the twinkiest twink who ever twunk.

“No,” Jay says. “I was never stupid enough to be caught, until now.”

“Ha.” Mike pokes Jay in the center of his chest with one finger. “Well, let me explain something that you may not be aware of. In here, if you’re small and blond?” Mike touches Jay’s hair and smirks at the petulant look that comes onto his face. Jay hates having his hair touched, or so he says. He also goes nuts for having it pulled when Mike is inside him, so. “You’re fucked,” Mike says, whispering this down into Jay’s face. “Literally.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know. Look, I know what I look like, I know I’m screwed in here. Tell me what I have to do to get protected.” Jay swallows after saying so, like he knows what Mike’s answer is going to be.

Mike grins. Jay is good at improvising. They should have tried this sooner.

“You’re in luck,” Mike says, stroking his fingers through Jay’s hair again. “Because you got assigned to my cell, and I’m a pretty big deal in here.”

“Great.”

“Yeah, it is great. Because if you’re my little boyfriend? Everyone else will know they have to leave you the fuck alone.”

“Hmm. How do I know that’s true, and that you’re not just trying to get me to put out for you?”

“Oh, you’ll know.” Mike shuffles even closer, so that the tip of his nose is nearly touching Jay’s. “When I own you? You’ll feel it.”

“That’s not exactly what I was asking--”

“Bitch, just get on your knees. Do what I say and you’ll survive. Question me and perish.”

“You sound like a wizard,” Jay mutters, and Mike grunts at this criticism of his dialogue, then grins when Jay sinks to his knees, cheeks going red as he stares up at Mike, waiting for his next direction.

“Have you sucked dick before?” Mike asks, putting his hand on top of Jay’s head. He has to stifle a laugh to stay in character. In reality, Jay has had Mike’s cock in his mouth too many times to count. Mike once joked that the regular presence of his dick was going to fuck up Jay’s expensive Invisalign. Jay didn’t find this funny and then wouldn’t blow him for weeks.

“I’ve never done it,” Jay says, shaking his head and doing a fake-bashful thing that makes Mike’s dick throb toward full hardness in his pants, ‘cause oh fuck is Jay actually kind of a good actor? He’s batting his lashes up at Mike, chewing his lip like a nervous little virgin. Maybe Mike just wants to buy this act. He’s long clung to his cherished belief that he was both the first guy Jay blew and the first guy who ever fucked him. He’s pretty sure both are true but also afraid to ask.

“Well then,” Mike says, clearing his throat. “Go ahead and take it out. I’ll tell you what to do.”

Jay takes a deep breath and exhales as he reaches for the button on Mike’s jeans. If they were really in prison uniforms he’d be able to just slide the pants down, but Mike can pretend that’s what’s happening as Jay pulls his zipper down, releasing the pressure against Mike’s straining erection. Jay is hard in his pants, too, but that can wait.

“Jesus,” Jay says, eyes going wide when he’s slid Mike’s boxers down and exposed his ramrod of a dick. He looks up at Mike and gulps. “I don’t think I can fit that in my mouth,” he says, all shaky-voiced and scared-looking. “It’s t-too big.”

Holy fuck, why is Jay so good at this? Mike has to regain his composure, stroking his fingertips through Jay’s hair a few times. 

“Don’t be a defeatist,” Mike says, still petting him. “Just lick it, at first. You can do it, go on.”

Jay moans under his breath and closes his eyes. He gives Mike’s cockhead a timid little lick, his eyebrows going up as if he’s surprised that he likes the taste. He licks a little more firmly the second time, and braces both his hands on Mike’s thighs when he starts to properly make out with Mike’s dick. 

“Wait,” Jay says, breathless when he pulls back to gaze up at Mike. He turns toward the doorway, looking back out at the shop, and Mike thinks he’s going to ask about the OPEN sign, but instead he turns back to Mike and says: “What if a guard walks by and sees us?”

“They’ll be cool with it,” Mike says, wanting to kiss Jay for being all-in on this already. He’s so fucking perfect, at least for Mike’s purposes-- Or, actually, for Mike, full stop.  

“Really?” Jay says, wincing. “They-- Would they watch?”

“Yep. They might even beat off to the sight of you blowing me. They’re afraid of me, too, so you don’t have to worry about them doing anything beyond that to you. That is, if you do a good enough job to earn your place as my little twink boyfriend. Get back to work.”

Jay breathes out a sad little sigh even while giving Mike an impish look like: yeah, that’s right, you’re fucking impressed by me, I can tell.

Mike moans in approval when Jay opens his lips around his cockhead and takes it into his hot, wet mouth. He’s not sure if that moan was in character or not. Would this prison guy be silent and steely-faced while getting a blow job from his adorable, particularly vulnerable new cellmate?

“Fuck yeah,” Mike says, tightening his grip on Jay’s hair and deciding this prisoner guy would actually talk a lot, mostly because Mike loves talking during sex and winding Jay up just with words. “Good boy, there you go. You can take it a little deeper, go ahead. Nnh, yeah, _fuck_. Just like that, sweetheart.”

Jay scoffs around Mike’s dick at the pet name. That’s a new thing, like the rest of this.

Mike uses the hand that’s closed into Jay’s hair to guide his head forward, then back when he chokes a little, either staying in character or sincerely overwhelmed by the feeling of Mike’s cockhead nudging toward his throat. It still happens, sometimes. Even a world-class cocksucker like Jay can’t always handle Mike’s size. He’s gripping Mike’s thighs tight, his fingers clenching when he slides his mouth forward and relaxing a little when he draws back. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mike says, making his voice extra gravelly. “Your mouth’s soaking wet. You like that, huh? Like having my big cock in there?”

Jay just moans around his dick in answer, which is almost enough to get Mike off. This game is working, it’s _great_. Mike eases Jay off his dick, not wanting to come yet.

“Something tells me you’ve never been fucked before,” Mike says, lifting one eyebrow.

“Hang on,” Jay says, breathless and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Can we switch? I want to do one of mine.”

“Huh?”

“One of my ideas! From the hat. I want, ah. I want to do one of mine, if we’re gonna fuck.” 

“Oh, god.” Mike grins. “Fine, but you have to tell me which one you want.” 

“I’ll just go get it.”

Jay is a little unsteady on his feet when he stands, and he slaps Mike’s hand away when he tries to help him up. His face is blazing when he returns from the front room with the role play paper he’s so desperate to act out. It’s still folded up when he hands it to Mike, avoiding his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Mike beams after reading it, chewing his lip to hold in wild, giddy laughter. He doesn’t want to ruin this for Jay, or for himself, because good _god_ , holy shit, yes. “Nerdy high schooler and jock bully? Really?”

“Yours was dumber! And don’t think I don’t know that one of those in the hat is Star Trek porn.” 

Jay is fuming but also hard in his jeans, shuffling in place like he both wants to punch Mike and get down on all fours for him.

Which is fucking perfect, because this nerd-jock scenario is already coming together in Mike’s mind and this is the exact energy Jay needs to bring to the scene.

“Okay, um, gimme a sec,” Mike says. “When I come back into the room we’ll start, okay?”

“Okay,” Jay says, mumbling. 

Mike walks out in the front room and stuffs his fist in his mouth to contain a kind of joyous, shrieking laughter that he can’t express right now. He’s not really all that amused, mostly turned on, and he flips the OPEN sign around to CLOSED, because nobody better dare interrupt this shit. 

He turns toward the back room and winces as he zips his jeans back up over his cock, which is painful but necessary to get in character. And it won’t be that hard to get in character, really: Mike has always been a Star Trek-loving nerd at heart, but in high school he also played football and was a cocky jerk who threw his weight around at school and fucked his friend’s hot stepmother. Jay didn’t know him back then, but he knows these details about Mike’s past, and his eyes take on a kind of shiny quality when Mike talks about it. Jay was purely a nerd in high school. He spent most of his time alone in his room, watching John Waters movies and jerking off. 

Mike never dared to think that Jay’s latent interest in this time in his life would result in something as amazing as this. He unbuttons his Lightning Fast shirt and takes it off, then walks toward the back room in his jeans and short-sleeved undershirt, making his expression mean. 

Jay has put the hoodie on and is standing back there uncertainly, his hair still messed up from Mike’s stroking and gripping on it. The hoodie is too big for him and the sleeves hang over his hands. It’s perfect, like a costume for this. 

“What the hell are you doing here, dork?” Mike asks, stalking toward him. “Didn’t I tell you not to show your face here again?”

“Um,” Jay stammers, pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down with both hands. “Sorry, I just--”

“Shut up,” Mike says, looming into Jay’s space and grabbing his chin roughly, forcing his face up so that their eyes meet. Jay did get his ass kicked by a bully at least once in high school, and Mike isn’t sure if this is some kind of therapy for him, just knows that he’s incredibly hard for it already.  

“Ow,” Jay says, giving Mike a pathetic look. 

“Sorry,” Mike says, whispering this and soothing his thumb over Jay’s jaw. “Should we have a safe word, or--”

“Fuck no, keep going!” Jay’s expression gets furious in a blink, and then he puts the sad, scared look on again, sniffling. “Please,” he says, his voice watery and soft. “Don’t hurt me.”

Mike swallows down a moan. Holy shit, okay. He can’t fuck this up for Jay, has to stay in character. And of course Jay doesn’t want to establish a safe word. Despite his sunny, well-groomed exterior, Jay is kind of unhinged and secretly psycho. It’s one of the things Mike loves about him. 

“Please, don’t hurt me!” Mike says, mocking Jay's squeaky little voice. He laughs when Jay’s eyes widen, his pupils getting fat and his breath coming a little faster when Mike tightens his grip on his chin. “What are you gonna do to stop me, huh? Skinny little wimp. Bet you came here hoping I’d give you a pounding, huh? Just not the kind I usually give.”

“Wh-What?” 

“Don’t play dumb, dork. Maybe if you give me your virgin ass I’ll let you out of here without a beating.” 

Jay whimpers. Mike swoons in to kiss him and remembers he can’t, because this bully character wouldn’t. Instead, he smirks and grabs one of Jay’s hands, pushing the hoodie sleeve back before bringing it down to his trapped dick and rubbing Jay’s palm against the denim-covered bulge. Jay gasps and stumbles forward when Mike tugs him closer with his other hand.

“See?” Mike says, sneering this against Jay’s ear. “You made me hard. Gonna do something about it?”

“I, I don’t know, don’t know how--”

“Ha, well, of course not. Take your clothes off, to start.”

Jay moans and steps backward, chewing his lip and giving Mike a look like he’s nervous, terrified. When he pulls off the hoodie he exposes the fact that he’s also rock hard, tenting the front of his jeans. 

“Hurry up,” Mike says, grabbing his crotch while he watches Jay unbutton his Lightning Fast shirt. “Gonna put this right up your tight little ass,” Mike says, stroking his trapped dick like it’s a weapon he hasn’t unsheathed yet. “Yeah, fuck. You like the sound of that, don’t you? Ha, even your nipples are hard for me.” 

Jay gives Mike a petulant, pouty little look and tosses his shirt on the floor. He opens his jeans and pushes them down first, stepping out of his shoes. He hesitates when he’s standing there in just his socks and boxer shorts, thumbs hooking into the waistband of the boxers. 

“What if someone sees?” Jay asks, glancing at the doorway. 

He must get off on the idea? This is the second time he’s brought it up. 

Mike shrugs. “If they see, good,” he says. “Maybe if my friends come by I’ll invite them to join in.”

“Nn, no, please!” Jay shoves his boxers off. His cock is soaked with pre-come as usual. He takes one sock off, then the other, and when he’s totally naked he gets down on his knees and clasps his hands together, lifting them toward Mike, begging. “Please, please don’t do that, okay? I’ll do anything you want, but, ah. Just you, okay?”

“This is the only dick you want, huh?” Mike says, walking closer and pulling his jeans open. He takes his dick out, moaning with the relief of freeing it from his too-tight jeans and also just because he’s finally touching himself, stroking his shaft while Jay watches, mesmerized. “Yeah, I should have known,” Mike says, giving Jay a sharky grin when he glances up at Mike’s face. “You’ve been wanting my cock, haven’t you? That’s why you came here.” 

Jay just licks his lips, flushes. 

“Get over here.” Mike snaps his fingers and points at his feet. “Puny little slut. I see you drooling for it, c’mon.” 

Jay walks forward on his knees, his gaze locked on Mike’s cock. 

“Don’t touch me,” Mike says when Jay reaches for his thighs like he did last time. Jay gives him an uncertain look, and Mike lifts his eyebrows like, what? Jay is the one who didn’t want a safe word. “Only touch me with your mouth,” Mike says, banishing an unwelcome thought about how long it took before they first kissed each other. They’d been fucking for years before Mike dared it, and just like the sex, he’s always the one who initiates it. 

Jay puts his hands behind his back and leans forward, mouth open, his fake-scared eyes locked on Mike’s as he takes his first lick. He moans for the taste and lets his eyes flutter shut as he runs his tongue around Mike’s cockhead like he’s savoring it. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mike grinds out, and he juts his hips forward, snickering when his cock drags across Jay’s hot cheek. “God, look at you. So hungry for my dick. Get it nice and wet, that’s right. Gonna put that cock right up your ass, kid.” 

Jay moans and takes Mike into his mouth, shuffling forward on his knees to get more. 

“Yeah, you like the sound of that, huh? Fuckin’ slut. Deep throat that dick like a good boy, there you go.” 

Mike puts his hand in Jay’s hair and strokes it back roughly, further disordering it. He loves the smell of Jay’s stupid hair product when it’s left behind on his hands after they’ve fucked at the shop, and has a shameful habit of tenting his hands over his nose when he’s alone in bed after work, breathing it in. Thinking about this makes him close his hand into Jay’s hair and tug him forward until he’s choking a little. Mike eases him off after that, feeling bad. 

“Catch your breath while you can,” Mike says when Jay looks up at him, coughing, his chin all wet. “Gonna take it right back out of your lungs when this cock rams into your ass.” 

“Oh, god,” Jay says, his hands twitching toward his cock. He doesn’t dare touch it, just lets his hands rest on his thighs, curling into fists while he waits for Mike to do whatever to him. “Please, just. Be careful, okay? I’ve never, um. Done it.” 

“No shit! Hands and knees, bitch. You’re lucky I brought my lube.”

Jay snorts, breaking character just for a moment to smirk. He turns around and shows Mike his back, then lowers onto his elbows, maintaining the position. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mike says, approaching when he has their usual bottle of lube in his hand. He puts his foot on Jay’s ass cheek and nudges him. Jay’s little gasp is either real or put on; it’s hard to say with his face hidden down against his arms. “You look good like this,” Mike says, shoving his pants down. “Should I take some pics? Share this magic moment with the internet?”

“No, please!” Jay says, face lifting. “Mike--”

Mike isn’t sure if that was a character break or not. He knows Jay is fantasizing about this as if they’ve gone back in time, as if they’re both their high school selves and Jay is totally at Mike’s mercy, whereas as adults the reverse was pretty much instantly true, even when Jay looked like a dumpy dweeb who didn’t understand how facial hair or clothing worked and was still saving up the huge chunk of change he eventually spent on his teeth. Mike liked the old teeth and would have spent that money on something else, if it were up to him.

“Relax,” Mike says, nudging Jay again once he’s got his shoes and socks off along with his jeans, just the tight white undershirt on him now. “I’m only kidding, pal. Nobody gets to see that virgin hole split open on my dick except me.” 

“Oh,” Jay says, whimpering and hiding his face again. “Th-thank you.”

“Save your thanks for when I’m fucking your brains out. You’re gonna need ‘em.” 

Jay snorts and shakes his head. Mike kneels down to spank him, hard, and grins when Jay shouts and gives him a dirty look from over his shoulder.

“Don’t break character,” Mike says, winking. 

“I’m not,” Jay says. “My guy would have found that stupid and laughed.”

“Your guy?” Mike shakes his head and almost says it out loud: like this isn’t just you, the little dork you’re still afraid you are.

“Go slow, okay?” Jay says, spreading his knees apart a little wider on the dirty floor. The sight puts Mike right back in the game, and he gives Jay’s ass another hard slap. Jay whines this time, and flexes back like he’s begging for another. Mike has yet to attempt any sex-related violence that Jay hasn’t gone fucking nuts for. 

“Slow,” Mike says, and he scoffs, glad that they won’t actually have to do this carefully. Their first time together wasn’t slow, and Mike only realized afterward, years later, that it might have been Jay’s first time with anyone. It was total drunken madness, but Jay didn’t complain. He didn’t let Mike cuddle him afterward, when Mike was still drunk enough to think he could keep Jay in his arms, but he did come back for more hard fucking at work the next day. 

“Ah,” Jay says when Mike pushes a lube-smeared finger into him without warning, the way he likes. Jay twitches his hips back, trying to get more of Mike into him already. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Mike says, which is true. Jay is fucking tiny and Mike fucking loves it, every time. His heart swells a little when Jay puts his forehead down and flattens his palms against the floor, so gone for this that he’s not even thinking about germs. “Tell me how good it feels,” Mike says, and he teases his fingertip over Jay’s prostate, drawing a sharp gasp out of him and making him clench up even tighter. 

“Fuh, fuh-- Feels good--”

“Yeah, that’s what I said, don’t just repeat it. Get creative, tell me more.”

“Nnnh,” Jay says, clenching again. This time it feels like he’s begging Mike to touch him there again. “I, I-- I don’t know. Feels, ah. Like not enough, like. I want your dick, please?”

“Oh, jesus,” Mike says, sincerely impressed again. Jay’s voice is small and pinched and he usually doesn’t beg like this. Mike had a feeling that role play would bring this out of him, which was almost the entire reason he wanted to try this. “You want it like this?” he asks, fucking Jay in little jabs of his finger. “On your hands and knees? Or want me to put you on your back?”

“This, ah, this is good.” 

Mike knew he’d say that. If they do it like this, Jay gets to hide his face.

“Mhmm, I think I want you on your back,” Mike says, and he pulls his finger out, swiftly enough to make Jay gasp a little and rock back like he can fuck himself on the pain, too. 

Mike feels inspired. He grabs Jay from behind and lifts him off the floor entirely, mustering all his strength and carrying him over to the couch as if Jay really is still a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet and not the somewhat ripped, fully grown man Mike actually has in his arms. 

“Oof,” Jay says when Mike deposits him onto the couch. He spreads his legs like he’s begging Mike to crawl in between them. His dick looks painfully hard. Mike hovers over him and debates bringing him off now or after he’s been fucked stupid on Mike’s dick. “What’s wrong?” Jay asks, peering up at Mike with fearful anticipation, either as his character or himself, or maybe they’re one and the same in his mind now, too. 

“Nothing,” Mike says. “Just trying to decide if I want to make you come all over yourself now or wait until I’m buried in you.”

“Wait,” Jay says, softly. He reaches up to rub his finger over his left nipple, exhales. “Please? I like-- I mean, I think I would like, um. Coming while you’re in me.” 

Mike moans and can’t resist: he swoops down and kisses Jay hard on the mouth. Maybe his bully character is secretly in love with this dork, too. 

Jay grabs Mike’s face with both hands and kisses back. His mouth is wet, sweet and hot and perfect. Mike can’t imagine kissing someone without a mustache anymore. He doesn’t really want to kiss anyone but Jay, doesn’t even try. 

“Aww,” Mike says when he pulls free, trying to return to the game while Jay pants up at him, his eyes dark with want. “Do you have a little crush on me, dork? Been wanting me to kiss you and hold your hand?”

“Mike,” Jay says, soft, and he’s either warning Mike to stop or begging him for more. 

Mike licks across Jay’s mouth, prompting him to chase another kiss before pulling back to smirk at him. 

“Can’t wait any longer,” Mike says. “Gonna fuck you till you’re crying, twerp. You ready?”

“Been ready, asshole.” 

Jay grins at the answering look on Mike’s face. 

“And nobody who’s an actual high schooler would say twerp,” Jay adds when Mike swoons down to try kissing him again. “That’s, like, some Saturday morning cartoons from the 70s shit, grandpa.”

“Jay,” Mike says, whining. “You’re ruining it.”

“Sorry, uh. Please, be gentle! I’m scared.”

Mike gives Jay a soft peck on the lips after hearing this, unable to stop himself. Jay scowls at him, because now Mike is the one ruining it, fine.

Grabbing for the lube, Mike wishes he could ask: were you scared? The first time? With me?

But he knows the answer: of course not. Jay is a stone cold demon who isn’t scared of anything except letting Mike hold him after sex. He seems downright terrified of that, for some reason.

“Don’t be scared,” Mike says, stroking Jay’s side with one hand while he lubes up his dick with the other. “Gonna take real good care of you, baby. Gonna give you the fuck of your life.” 

“Don’t call me baby,” Jay says, mumbling. 

“Say that again when you’re crying on my dick like one.”

Jay snorts, smiles, and throws his head back when Mike pushes into him. 

“Oh, yeah,” Mike says, watching Jay’s face as the blissed-out expression that Mike is obsessed with flattens across his features. “Yeah, that is one _tight_ virgin ass, ha-- You, you take that cock in, dork, there you go. Doing good so far, mhmm, good boy. More’s coming.”

Jay laughs and brings his hands up to cover his face.

“More’s coming?” he says when he spreads his fingers apart to grin up at Mike.

“Shut up, Jay! Nobody asked for your notes.”

But Mike is laughing, too. He pulls Jay’s hands away from his face as he comes to a full seat inside him and kisses him, licking in past his puffy lips to tease his tongue out. Jay loops his arms around Mike’s neck and shifts underneath him, gasping when doing so jolts Mike’s cock deep inside him. 

“Yeah,” Mike says when he pulls back to gaze down at him, a stray thought about how he once watched Jay sleep flicking unhelpfully through his mind. “There you go, you little nerd,” Mike says, twitching his hips a bit, taunting. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Jay says, trying to hump his cock against Mike’s stomach. His face gets redder and he bites his lip. “Mike, ah. Feels good.” 

“Nnh, yeah, I knew you’d like it. Still gonna make you cry, though.”

Jay grins like, you can try. Mike has done some fucked up shit to him over the years, both to get him off during sex and because he’s obsessed with Jay in a way that sometimes makes him mean. Jay has never shed a single tear over any of it, so far as Mike has seen.

Mike sits back on his knees, letting Jay’s arms fall away. He strokes his hands from Jay’s shoulders down to his belly, grips Jay’s waist and frames his rock hard dick with his thumbs, not touching it. Jay lifts his legs and wraps them around the small of Mike’s back, pushing one hand across his chest like he wants to chase the feeling of Mike touching him there.

“It’s a shame you won’t let me take a picture of you like this,” Mike says, and he grins when even the suggestion makes Jay go tense and clench up around his cock. “You look pretty fucking good right now. Dork.”

“So do you,” Jay says, surprising him, and for a moment Mike catches himself thinking he looks like he did during his football-playing high school days, which was, yeah, pretty fucking good.

Mike drags his dick out slow and considers making Jay beg to be fucked hard. Maybe later. For now he just takes his time, watching the tiny changes on Jay’s face for every stage of this feeling. Jay looks vaguely panicked when Mike pulls out almost all the way, just the head of his dick holding Jay open while Jay inches his hips down, wanting him back inside, deeper.

“You’re really doing this slow?” Jay says, gripping Mike’s forearms when he sinks back in. “I’m, um. Not actually a virgin, so. You can fuck me like you usually do.”

“You wimp.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a wimp, Jay. You’re afraid to let me fuck you like this.”

“Uh, no, I’m not?” Jay frowns and goes tense again, hands closing tightly around Mike’s arms. “It just feels better when it’s harder, faster, so-- _Ah_ , yuh, yeah-- Oh--”

Mike fucks him so hard that the couch moves across the floor. He braces one foot on the floor and adjusts his angle, repositioning Jay and snarling down at him triumphantly when he shouts Mike’s name. Mike is pummeling Jay’s prostate with his dick now, watching him fall apart. Jay sobs a little when he comes, scratching at his chest and then smearing his palms through the mess he’s made of himself, brainless and still fucking himself down to meet Mike’s every brutal thrust, head thrown back and mouth open, wet.

So, yes: this is how they usually fuck, and Mike can’t complain, because Jay has never tried to hide how much he loves it, has always shamelessly let Mike see him go crazy for it, and once came twice while Mike was inside him. And fuck if Mike hasn’t designed his whole goddamn life around giving Jay what he wants, because it’s his favorite thing in the world, somehow.

It’s not exactly selfless, especially when they’re like this. Mike loves it, too, goes crazy for it just like Jay, and doesn’t even try to keep himself in check. He’s been in Jay hundreds of times and knows he can take it, never holds back. 

“Gonna fucking come inside you,” Mike says, growling this against Jay’s ear when he’s slumped down over him, getting too tired and too close to do anything but erratically slam into him, sweating profusely now. “You want that?” he asks, letting his teeth snag against the soft lobe of Jay’s ear. “Huh, you little bitch? S’that what you like, getting filled up and sent back to your chair out there? Letting my, _ha_ , my fucking come pool in your boxers--”

Mike knows for a fact that Jay doesn’t like that at all and will clean himself up in the bathroom as soon as they’re done, then go home early to take a shower.

“Mike,” Jay says, wrenching his eyes open to show Mike that his are a little wet, and that’s all it takes. Mike groans and unloads inside him, his orgasm slamming up the length of his spine and taking the wind out of him, knocking him flat onto Jay.

Jay has his arms around Mike when he comes to, so Mike pretends to still be out of it, boneless on top of Jay and crushing him into the couch’s less-than-pristine cushions. Jay still has his legs wrapped around Mike’s back, too. Usually he’s pushing Mike away by now, saying he’s hot and sticky and needs to get clean. 

Jay sniffles and Mike lifts his head, alarmed. 

Jay isn't crying, but he’s pretending to, badly, rubbing his fists into his eyes and giving Mike a little pout. 

“Are you gonna let me go now?” Jay asks, doing the dork character again for some reason. 

Mike blinks, still inside him, pressed up over him onto his elbows. 

“Do you want me to?” he asks, not sure who he is right now. The bully guy? Or himself?

Jay shrugs and wipes fake tears from the corners of his eyes. He sniffles again, squeezing around Mike’s spent cock when he does. 

“I dunno,” Jay says, searching Mike’s eyes. “I guess-- No.” He puts his arms around Mike, squeezing him. “Don’t leave me here alone like this, okay?”

“Fuck,” Mike mutters, kissing him on the mouth. Jay nips at him a little, like he wasn’t done with his nerd-character dialogue, but he opens for Mike’s tongue and lets the kiss go on for a long time, until Mike’s cock has slipped out of him. 

“Mmph,” Jay says when Mike presses him to the couch's back cushions, hiding him there with his body like otherwise someone might lay eyes on Mike's well-fucked little dork, like he needs the shelter. “What are you doing?” Jay asks, giving Mike a fake or maybe actually scared little look. 

“Shut up,” Mike says, holding Jay’s face in his hand, tilting his chin up. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” 

Jay snorts and hides his face against Mike’s chest. The tension leaves his body a little at a time, and he sighs against Mike’s sweat-damp t-shirt, lets Mike stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. 

“This couch is destroyed forever,” Jay mutters, eyes closed.

“This is like the eightieth time we’ve fucked on this thing. At least.”

“Yeah, but. Usually I don’t let you make a mess. Now I’m just lying here letting it all leak out of me.”

“We’ll fucking survive this atrocity, Jay. Somehow.”

Jay laughs and peeks up at him, chin on Mike’s chest. 

“So, what now?” he asks. “You’re gonna make me do Star Trek role play, aren’t you?”

“Again with the stupid questions. Of course I’m going to make you do Star Trek role play. Are you familiar with the concept of pon farr?”

“Oh, god. No?”

“Ha. Well, you’re about to become _very_ familiar with it, my friend. Thing is, umm. I have these, like. Costumes, back at my place.”

Jay laughs hard and hides his face again. 

“Would you say you and I are empathically bonded?” Mike asks when Jay looks up at him again, beaming. 

“Is this a real question, or are you being Spock right now?”

“It’s related to me being Spock. In pon farr, the person the Vulcan mates with has to be empathically bonded to them, so. Are we?”

“My mother thinks we got married without telling her,” Jay says. 

“That’s your answer?”

“Yes, Mike.”

Mike considers whether or not this is good enough. When Jay surges up to kiss him, holding both sides of Mike’s face in his tiny hands to keep him in place, he decides: yeah, it is.

“You talk about me to your mother?” Mike says when Jay pulls back.

Jay rolls his eyes but doesn’t refute this.

They clean up a little before locking the shop for the night and heading to Mike’s place, where the Star Trek costumes are. Mike is buzzing with ideas as they walk there together, thinking up good dialogue for his pon farr scene. He wonders what Jay would do if Mike reached over to hold his hand. 

Mike glances at Jay when they’re waiting to cross a street, a few blocks from Mike’s place. Jay turns to him and grins. He doesn’t look nervous or even like he’s just humoring Mike by consenting to Star Trek sex. He looks happy, like there’s no place he’d rather be. 

Maybe Mike will be brave enough to try holding Jay’s hand someday. Maybe Jay’s mother will be there, Mike and Jay standing together at a fucking wedding altar while she looks on and wipes away tears of joy. Picturing this makes Mike smirk.

“What?” Jay asks, narrowing his eyes, worried. 

“Oh, nothing. Look, the light changed. Let’s go.”

Wedding role play is too advanced to suggest just now. Mike will save that one for later, or for real life. 

 

**


End file.
